Silver Commander
The Silver Commander is the commander of the The League of Abstraction Special operations. He largely plays the role of support, and his position in the overall heirarchy is simmilar to that of Saix. story origins The brilliant tacticion Alex was the organizer of a military resistance against the heartless on his homeworld. Durring one of his battles he sacrificed himself to save his brother from a heartless, the attack turned him into a Nobody and when he woke up in twilight town he vowed vengence against the heartless, and took it upon himself to get his heart back. He discarded the name Alex and took up the more formal name of Alexander, to represent how much of a better tacticion he would need to become and to dis-asscociate himself with organization XIII. there was only one minor detail that would make it difficult, he had awakend as a Dusk! Regaining his Shape He spent most of his time as a dusk avoiding Organization XIII like the plauge! He would rather die than work as a pawn for them. He then learned of another organization that welcomed Nobodys the Leauge of abstaction. the leauge's department of Abstact anatomy and ecology were preforming experiments regarding the conversion of lesser Nobodys into higher ones. there therory was that if a Dusk with a strong will were to have there bodies infused with a pure element that represented certain aspects of there preveious persona than they would essentialy be able to use that element to reconstruct there body.While this sounded great on the advertisement it essentialy translated into casting a level 15 spell of that element on the dusks. Alexander was the single sucssesfull conversion, aftre being infused with pure light when he regained his human shape and he was wearing a slightly alterd light armor that he wore befor. because he spent time as a dusk he maintained the abbility to teleport using the power of nothingness without any aid from the corridors. Obtaining command he was then placed into special opperations and given the title silver commander. for his first mission he was sent to claim the world that never was, and assume command of the lesser Nobodys there. his experiance as a dusk allowed him to communicate with them and understand them. He was embraced quickly. Weapon studdies then proceded to create a small device that allows him to summoun and command the lesser Nobodys. the holow bastion mission as the official planner of all missions, he was in command of the hollow bastion infilitration mission. the problem was trying to infiltrate the deepest portions of that ancient keep without attracting unnessessary attention. the idea he came up with was both insane and brilliant, he and a few other units would infillitrate the castle from the world terminus located in the end of the world. after finding and recruiting 2 new members, CT, and Dioan. they sucssesfully fought there way into the world terminus and after entering the portal were able to take control of the equipment. no casualtys the mission went perfectly. Finding a new member afterwords, he found a new member from the same world as Dioan, a young woman calling herself Elize sought him out and requested membership. after testing her capabilities, she was accepted as the leagues official assassin. taking twilight town using Elize's skill he had the local government of twilight town assassinated, the primary councill planted there own members and rigged the government. at this point travel too and from twilight town became impossible, (thanks to world research). the only one who escaped was the mysterious sorcerrer yen sid. Alexander consulted the council for advice, and Ild told him to get the man known as Vector Gray on the job. fighting style He generaly stays behind and issues commands, from there however he is more than proficiant in using his saber to defeat any enemeies that slip by. in every battle he analyzes his opponents and summouns the appropriate Nobodys to take care of them. he then issues commands to his team and heals them with cure spells and items. his unit summouner is able to summoun all varietys of Nobodys under his controle however he has a finite supply of each. His sabre combo is somehwat long with average speed, average strength but excellent control, meaning that he dosnt fly around the map when using his combo. his only attack magic is pearl. limmit Break Illuminate creates a flash of light that damages and blinds enemies while restoreing the health of his allies. Reversion he temporarrily regains the qualities of a lesser nobody, Giving him incredible flexiblity and strentgth. Quotes "cut scenes" "Get out of the way!!" said when he blocked the heartlesses attacks " Whats Happend to me?" said when he sees himself as a dusk. "You call yourself a Nobody. If I could feel I would be outraged." said to Axle who found him in Twilight town. "are you sure the procedure will be painless?" said to the Docter who ran the experiment "it worked... thank you" uppon regaining his shape. "hmmph fine waste your talents if you must, but put yourself to use and create a new class of Nobodys for me!" Giving Xahno the assighnment of createing the Mime Nobodys in battle "Attack!" Genral order. "Stand Down!" when dismissing Nobodies, "Take Him Down!" When commanding Samurai's "be more carefull next time" when casting cure "This will turn the tides!" when using illuminate "Dive" When comanding Dragoons " Don't Let them Damn it! stop playing those Games!" When commanding Gamblers "open fire!" when commanding snipers "Charge!" when commanding berserkers victory "We are victorious!" "good work men" "No time to lose, that disapointing preformance put us behind schedual" loss "Retreat" "This is hopeless get out of there!" "run away!" "I have not come this far to die now..." "your talents are exactly what wer'e looking for" When Xahno passes his Combat trial. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Nobodies